


My Name is Ella

by a_pansexual_person



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bassed off a prompt from I think tumblr, Happy Ending, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, a cinderella story, i had a friend who’s mtf read the story before I shared it anywhere, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pansexual_person/pseuds/a_pansexual_person
Summary: I don’t know how to do summaries so here’s a little bit of the story to interest y’all....hopefully~~~~~....."Hey look at me and trust me." I looked up at him and nodded my head, I was faintly blushing, it was nice to be around someone taller than me.We danced for about an hour before we left the floor. We walked over to a buffet and got some food. I looked over and saw a beautiful painting. The man I've been dancing with looked over at me and said," Would you like a tour of the palace for the paintings?" I looked at him in shock," Are you sure? I don't mind looking at a few things on my own."He shook his head no. "I will not let a fair maiden like yourself be alone. Besides, I'd love to get to know you. I missed your name when you walked in. Two girls were talking loudly." I smile and nod my head. For the next few hours we walk around and talk. I admire the artwork with one of my largest smiles in a while. I honestly don't even care if I haven't met the prince. He's probably a snotty brat.





	My Name is Ella

⚠️Hey this story has language that isn't very kind, such as a cencered word that is hateful for the lgbt community and crossdresser. ⚠️ On another note, this is the longest short story I've ever written and I think it's because I can relate to Ella in this story. Ella is a mtf and as I'm nonbinary I don't know how well I wrote it. If I made any mistakes and someome is mtf please let me know. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

'Dear Dairy,  
My name is Ella and this is my story of pain. It all started when I was a young girl. I always felt weird and not right. My mom and dad called me their son. When I finally got the courage to tell my mom I didn't like being her son when I was 10, she called me her daughter.  
It brought so much joy to me that I started crying. She asked me what I wanted to be called. I told her Ella. She smiled lovingly at me. When we told my dad he couldn't have been happier. They started treating me like their daughter and it was the happiest few years of my life. When I was 13 my mom passed away, she told me she was proud of me. So proud of her little girl.  
When I was 15, I was having to deal with the puberty of a boy and it made me feel sad. My dad helped me out and he helped me feel more like a girl. On my 16th birthday my dad remarried. He called her kind and she had two daughters who could help me with girly things.  
When they came into my life, it was nothing but horrid treatment and being forced to be a boy. I told my dad about that and he said it was blasphemy. When my half birthday came around, my dad had passed on a business trip. Now my stepmother is forcing me to not be me and treating me like rubbish. My only friends are the mice and birds. I am about to turn 18 and that means I can leave. '  
I sighed and closed my dairy, watching the sun rise. I stood up from my rickety bed and stretched. I put on the clothes I've been forced to wear and look for the bow to hold back my hair. I find it and put it on. I look at my dairy and quickly hide it. I don't need step-mother or her witches of daughters to find it.  
I walk downstairs to the kitchen and start to cook breakfast. I worked diligently. I quickly finished and brought it to the dining room table. As I did that my stepmother and stepsisters came out. I made sure everything was ready and started to serve them. The girls treated me with uter repulsion and stepmother scolding me for being late.  
I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to eat. Once there I started to eat my breakfast. It wasn't much because my stepfamily eats a whole bushel of food for just each individual and the other staff needs to eat. As I finished, I heard a knock at the front door so I walked there. When I opened it I saw a royal messenger.   
He handed me four invitations and he explained about the ball and how the prince has invited everyone from the kingdom. I smiled and thanked him, he then left and walked in. I tried to hide one of them but stepmother came and grabbed all four from me. "Oh now what are these Eliot?" I wanted to gag at the name but refrained. "Invitations to a royal ball by the Prince. We four are invited." She looked at me as to say 'really you're invited?'   
"Oh but stepmother, I can finish all the chores before it is time. And if we go, I will not go near you, your daughters, and the Prince. I just want to see the palace and beautiful art." She glared at me and then smiled evilly. "Well El if you finish your normal chores and more, maybe then you can go. Even dressed in those ridiculous dresses of yours."   
I nodded my head quickly. "I can do that Stepmother. I will get it all done." And with that, I started off to do the day's chores quickly so I can do whatever extra things stepmother wanted me to do.

~Timeskip to the night~

I looked at my dress in the mirror, it was my mother's dress. I smiled softly at her memory. The dress fit me perfectly and I looked amazing in it. I was wearing a pink ribbon to keep my hair back, light makeup, pink slip ons, and the dress. Oh the dress was a beautiful pink color. The outfit was missing something. Suddenly two of my bird friends came and put a beautiful handmade white bead necklace on me.   
I thanked them and then took a deep breath. I walked out of my room and then down the stairs. I stopped halfway down and looked at my stepfamily. They looked at me in disgust and one of my stepsisters' in green says," Oh what are you wearing, it looks horrendous!" My stepmother said not too long after that and said with anger, "Where did you get that dress Eliot?"   
I quietly gulped in fear. "It was my mother's, it costs nothing to you guys." Stepmother glares at me and says," You didn't finish your chores crossdresser." I flinch at being called that and quickly say," I did though! I even washed your beloved cat." She glared at me and looked at the girls with a mischievous grin. "Girls what do you think of Eliot's outfit? Would you like something from it?"   
Their faces gained an evil half smile and they walked to me. They started saying how horrible it was and were ripping it apart. They tore it all apart. They broke my necklace and smeared my makeup. Tears welled in my eyes as they destroyed my mom's dress. "Well it looks like you have nothing to wear El. You have to stay here and clean up this mess. Girls, let's go to the ball."  
Once they left, I let my tears fall. I started to sob and I ran out of the house. I ran to the bench in front of the tree my mom planted. I cried there for what felt like hours. Suddenly I felt a warm and caring hug, it felt like my mom's hugs. I looked up and I saw a beautiful woman. She reminded me of my mom but she looked so beautiful and youthful.  
"Hello Ella. What is a beautiful girl like you crying here in front of your mother's tree?" I sniffed and rubbed my eyes dry. I then looked at her and asked," Who are you?" She seemed taken aback for a moment before answering," Oh, I am your fairy godmother. I have protected and helped every young woman from your mother's family. Now, why are you crying young Ella?"   
I looked at her in slight shock before saying in with shaky breaths," There is a ball tonight, everyone in the kingdom is invited. I was allowed to go tonight if I finished my regular chores and the ridiculous ones my stepmother gave me. But when I was ready my stepsisters destroyed my dress and my necklace." I had started to cry again.  
My fairy god mother hugged me again and rubbed my back. "Would you still like to go to the ball?" I nodded my head and cried. "I can use my magic to help out." I looked up in shock and nodded my head vigorously. "Alright. Any squash here?" I gave her a confused look and pointed to the pumpkins. She stood up and walked to them. She said some words and one of the pumpkins turned into a beautiful white carriage.  
She looked around and saw my mice friends and said the same words and four turned into horses and the other two turned into the driver and the guy who helps me in and out. I looked at them in shock. It all looked amazing. My fairy god mother looked over at me and smiled. "This is stunning! I can go to the ball now!" "Uh-uh, not yet Ella. Your dress is a mess. Let me fix that real quick." She waved her wand and my dress slowly turned into a light blue dress, it fit me perfectly and made me feel more of myself. It made me look more feminine. I smiled at her as tears ran down my eyes. "Oh Ella, don't cry. You'll mess up your new makeup." I chuckle and wipe my eyes. "T-thank you. Now I really must be going. Thank you for making me look like me."  
I went to the carriage and started to step up. "Ella wait! Your shoes don't match your outfit. Let me give you some new shoes." I nod my head and step back. She flicks her wand and I feel my shoes change. I look down and gasp. I am now wearing small heels that are made of glass. I looked up at my fairy god mother and smiled greatly. "T-thank you."   
"Now hurry up and go." She ushered me into the carriage and I smiled. "Thank you again. I can never thank you enough." She smiled at me and said," That beautiful smile of yours is enough." She was about to walk away when she gasped in horror. "Oh how did I forget. These enchantments will end by the last stroke of midnight. So hurry home before you change back." I nod my head and we are off.  
I watch the scenery pass as the carriage flies across the land. As we near the castle we slow down. I notice I am the last to arrive and my nerves skyrocket. I take a deep breath and remember I am going there to look at the castle's artwork. When we pull to a stop I am helped out and I look up the steps.  
I contemplate on whether or not I should really go in but I shake my head no. I look up the steps and start to confidently walk up them. I make it to the doors and walk in. I walk over to some servants and ask to be let in. They ask for my name. I took a moment to think before I spoke.   
"My name is Cinderella." They smile and let me in after introducing me. As soon as I am let in, I look around in amazement. I start to walk down the stairs and to the ballroom floor. Everyone was looking at me. I blushed in embarrassment and looked around. I then saw a very handsome man walking towards me. He was dressed amazing and he was way out of my league.  
"Hello fair maiden, may I have a dance?" I looked at him in confusion. "I am not the best dancer, no one at home can dance with me. I am quite tall as well." He looked down at me with a dazzling smile," It does not matter. I would dance with you anyways." I softly smiled and took his hand. We started to dance. I was trying not to step on his feet while looking down and blushing in embarrassment. "Hey look at me and trust me." I looked up at him and nodded my head, I was faintly blushing, it was nice to be around someone taller than me.  
We danced for about an hour before we left the floor. We walked over to a buffet and got some food. I looked over and saw a beautiful painting. The man I've been dancing with looked over at me and said," Would you like a tour of the palace for the paintings?" I looked at him in shock," Are you sure? I don't mind looking at a few things on my own."  
He shook his head no. "I will not let a fair maiden like yourself be alone. Besides, I'd love to get to know you. I missed your name when you walked in. Two girls were talking loudly." I smile and nod my head. For the next few hours we walk around and talk. I admire the artwork with one of my largest smiles in a while. I honestly don't even care if I haven't met the prince. He's probably a snotty brat.   
As we near a garden we stop and talk. As I was about to ask him his name I saw the clock across the way. It was close to midnight. "I have to go. Sorry!" I quickly ran off. I ran through the ball and out. I heard the man running behind me. One of my shoes fell off. I was about to run back for it but I heard the bell start to ring at midnight. I gasped and ran. It was hard to run with one shoe on so I grabbed the last one and held it in my hand.   
I ran into my carriage and we were off. I looked around in worry. I saw the carriage start to turn back into a carriage. "No no no, not now. We must go faster!" I saw that we started to go faster. Fear in my eyes. My dress was the first to change. Then I saw that my mice friends were turning back into mice. We were still far out from home, and suddenly the carriage turned into a pumpkin again.   
"No no no no." I quickly pick up my friends and notice I still have a glass shoe. I looked back and heard horses and men shouting. They chased me!? I looked around and saw a hollow tree to hide in. I quickly get in and see them move by. I watch in confusion, why on earth did they follow me. I'm no one special.  
Once I know for sure that they are gone I exit the tree and look around. Once I knew no one would come down the road, I ran home. I didn't need my stepmother to know I left the house without permission. I quickly ran in and straight to my room. I looked around and found a floorboard out of place and I hid my shoe there.  
Once I calmed down I changed my clothes. I put on my favorite simple dress and no flats. I quickly run downstairs to the torn cloth from earlier and clean it up. Once it's done I head back upstairs and grab my dairy. I write in it about my night and how even if I didn't meet the prince, the night was super magical.  
I sat my journal down on my vanity and lay down. I look at my ceiling and sigh. I hear stepmother and her daughters walk in, yelling in frustration. I stay quiet and I let sleep consume me. I dreamt of the night and how I never got that man's name.  
I woke up early the next morning and looked at myself in the mirror. I decided I'd start being true to myself since my 18th birthday is near. I walked downstairs and saw the mess my stepsisters' left for me. I sigh and start cleaning. I do not wish to be yelled at when I finally feel happy.  
I do the day's chores when suddenly I hear a commotion. I think nothing of it and work. Soon stepmother walks to her daughters while I sweep the floor. "Girls I have amazing news. The Prince is looking for the maiden he danced with at the ball." The daughter covered in green says," But mother, we didn't dance with the Prince." The one clad in pink then said," Yeah! The girl in that blue dress and came late was with him all night!"  
Once I heard those words I dropped my dust pan rather loudly, my eyes were as wide as saucers. Not even a second later I regained my composure and started cleaning again. I could feel my stepmother looking at me in disgust and confusion but I try not to act like how I felt. Once I finished I excused myself and ran to my room. I grabbed my dairy and wrote out what I had just discovered.  
I had danced and stayed with the Prince all night. That is why I was chased by those horsemen. I hear a crash and sigh. Since I'm not done writing I set my dairy open on my bed and walk downstairs to clean up the mess. It was a large mess so it took me a few minutes to clean it. Once I finished, I went to my room.  
When I got there I stopped in fear, stepmother was there. Reading my diary. "S-stepmother! What m-may I owe t-the pleasure o-of you b-being in m-my chambers?" I was shaking in fear because she was reading what I had written just today. She glared at me and smiled sweetly.  
"Oh my dear Ella, why have you never shown me this before? Hm? You know you can't keep secrets from me." As she said that to me, I saw her tear my dairy up. It surprised me she had that much strength. Then she started to yell at me. She called me so many names. It made tears rush out from my eyes.  
"Oh is the poor crossdressing f**** of a boy crying. Well guess what. You can stay in this room for the rest of your life. One of my daughters will marry the prince." I wanted to protest but all I could do was cry. She went out and locked the door. I fell to the floor and started to sob. I was unsure of what my life will be like now.  
I was locked in my room for the rest of the day. I was given some food but not a lot. By the night I had cried myself to sleep. The next morning I awoke to the sound of my stepsisters yelling about what to do when the prince arrived. I sighed and went to my window. I opened the shutters and sat on the edge.  
I watched the clouds as they moved through the sky. Moving as freely as I want to feel. I stood up and decided to tidy my room. I picked up the papers from my dairy and sat them down. After I finished what little else I had in my room, I decided to try and fix my dairy. Working on it made hours pass. Eventually it was midday and I heard horsemen coming up to the house.  
I stood up and looked out the window. I saw them. They were the same men who had followed me through the woods. I was surprised they were the one's looking for me. I saw them come inside and I knew I had to get downstairs. I walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I don't want to live up here forever. I start to cry, man these last few days I sure have been crying a lot.  
I try to open again and fail. I quietly whimper and go to the window. I suddenly got an idea. What if they heard me sing! Then they'd know I'm up here. I was about to start when I heard commotion downstairs and it made me hesitate. I haven't sung since my mom passed. I thought about it for a bit and decided I need to let them know I'm here.  
I heard them start to leave and I knew my chance was almost gone. I ran to the window and started to sing. I sung as gracefully as I could and did my best to be in the falsetto so they know I'm a girl. I heard them stop while mounting the horses. I continued to sing, I didn't want them to leave.  
As I continued to sing I heard angry footsteps coming to my room. Soon the door opened and stepmother was there. "They wish to see you. You are to tell them your queer self is a boy and they can leave. Now change!" I stared at her and shook my head no. "I am almost 18. You do not have control over me." I then walked downstairs to meet them.   
I felt my nerves course through my body. I walked to the last step and looked around. I saw an annoyed duke, a happy guard, and..the man I danced with. I can't believe it, it really was the prince I danced with. "H-hello. May you gentlemen be looking for me?"   
The guard smiled and nods his head. He went to the side and pulled out my lost shoe. I smiled and walked to a chair and sat down. As he was walking towards me, one of my stepsisters tripped him and he dropped the shoe. My stepmother was watching the entire time from the stairs. She then spoke.  
"Well it looks like you can't even try the shoe out on anyone else. Besides Elliot is a crossdresser." I don't know what came over me but I snapped," My name is Ella! It's been my name since way before my father married a wench like you!" Tears were in my eyes as I looked up at her. Everyone was shocked at my outburst but I was tired of being put down.   
She glared at me and was about to yell at me when the prince stood between us. "Ma'am it is not very lady like to put down another women. Much less a beautiful women like Ella." I blushed at that and looked to the side. I've never been called beautiful before. He walks to me and offers his hand.   
I take it and stand. The duke then just had to ruin it, " You can't tell if this is the fair maiden you danced with the other day sir." He smiled down at me and said," I don't need it, I recognize these beautiful eyes now that I can see them clearly." He scoffed quietly. I then remembered something.  
"It's not the only shoe out there!" I stepped away from the Prince and ran to my room. I quickly grabbed the other glass slipper and walked carefully downstairs. "I-I have the other." I handed it to the prince and looked away. He examined it and he said gleefully," It is the matching shoe. Ella, would you please sit down?" I nod my head and sit in the chair.   
The prince kneeled down in front of me and gently picked up my foot while taking off my flat shoe. He then put on the shoe and smiled. "It's a perfect fit." He looked up at me and smiled," Miss Ella, would you care to join me to the palace, to get away from this place?" I thought for a moment before replying.  
"Can this place stay in my family name? A tree my mother planted before her death is in the back and I find solidarity at the tree." I smile softly at the memory and my fairy godmother mother. He smiled at me and nodded his head. He replaced my shoe and helped me stand up. He helped me out as my stepmother yelled at me and called me horrific names. "You know I can't bear children, right?"   
He nodded his head," I know. We can adopt. We can take in children who are forced to live on the streets or in families that you are leaving from. Families that won't let you, be you." He helped me onto a horse and I blushed and smiled. He climbed on and he took me to the palace. I couldn't be any happier, I'm finally able to be me and I've found love.

  
The End


End file.
